The Moon's Outlaw
by OwlNebula
Summary: "Rise and rise again until lambs become lions." Nearly 100 years later Pitch is back and is determined to bring the Guardians down so he has some help. The Man in Moon has chosen a new Guardian, but will it be enough? T for some language. Hopefully Humorous. Enjoy! Sorry for the bad summary
1. Mugwump

**Okay, so this is my first (sort of) Fanfiction! I had an urge to write for Rise of the Guardians... so I went with it! And here it is! I'm so sorry if it sucks. I've been writing since the wee hours of the morning so most of this might not make sense. So sorry again... But please try to enjoy! **

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was overpowering and _scary. _Being scared was within itself is frightening. And that made the dark even scarier.

Then I saw the Moon.

It was so bright and tranquil and enticing and… _Beautiful_. It ate away all of the darkness and replaced it with peace. I looked at the stars that swirled amongst the moon, then at the tips of the tall trees. They all seemed so close, close enough to touch. The moon's light wrapped me in a warm hug of comfort, as if it were a blanket keeping me safe.

I closed my eyes and smiled. This was safe, this was _home_.

Finally, I stood up and took in my surroundings. I was in a clearing surrounded by thick, winding trees racing toward the sky. On the soft ground laid a bow, flawlessly curved and smooth, accompanied by a quiver full of arrows and a sword studded with blue jewels and an iron cross on the hilt. They all seemed so familiar. I strapped the quiver and the bow on my back and sheathed the sword into the scabbard on my hip.

So familiar.

But so _foreign_.

I looked back at the ground and there, almost swallowed by the shadows but was illuminated by the moon's brilliant light, was a hat. A knitted green hat, nestled in the green grass almost becoming camouflaged. Picking it up, I noticed there was a word on the outside rim.

_Robin._

"Robin? What is that?" I looked up to the moon and paused realizing something I've been missing. "Who am _I_? What is my name?"

He only spoke two words.

"_Robin Hood."_

* * *

I scratched at my beanie covered forehead.

_This is getting on my nerves. _

Why do women have take so freaking long to get ready? This woman has been fixing her clown face and medusa like hair for over an hour. Didn't she realize her husband is ready? And most importantly, that I may legs were tired from standing here waiting for them to leave? Even though adults, or anyone for that matter, can't see me, I don't think they'll be very calm to seeing their most valuable possessions floating out of their attic and down the street to the orphanage.

That was the worst part about being invisible to everyone.

Still having to be discrete.

Finally the woman smiled happily at herself in the mirror and fled downstairs to her awaiting husband.

Off into the night they went, while up their drainpipe I went.

Their attic was full of boxes labeled 'Bradley toy cars' or 'Lucy dresses'. So many boxes full of stuff that was just building up dust and being of no use to anyone.

But now they will be.

In the corner of my eye I noticed two red kid wagons perfect for pulling some of these boxes. I got to work separating the girl contents from the boy contents inside the boxes and putting them in the wagons. Some things I kept there, like the things that looked like they were there for a reason. Pictures, clothing for infants, etc. Things that were meant to remember the past.

I wish I had that.

Memories.

Remembrance.

Someone to _care_.

I shook my head and pulled the wagons out of the attic, putting them at the start of the staircase. Looking around, I contemplated various plans on how to wheel these bad boys down two flights of stairs.

I guess simply pushing them will suffice.

_Boring._

Pulling rope from around my belt, because rope is always useful, I wrapped it around the toys and clothes of the wagons to keep them from falling out on their ride and took turns pushing the wagons down the carpeted stairs. I smiled at the thought of it being harder then I had realized, grateful that there was some challenge to the task.

_Or you're just losing your touch._

And the gratitude is gone.

It was already night time, so not many people would be out and see two red wagons, full of crap, pulling themselves down the sidewalk to the orphanage.

'Cause that wouldn't go over very easily.

Getting to the orphanage took little to no time at all and all the kids were already asleep. I looked at their little faces. Some looked so young and broken.

It pains me.

Most of these kids have been through horrible things and having to relive those memories everyday, becoming more broken to the core until they finally break.

_Atleast having no memory is better then having one in their case._

True.

These kids needed hope, hope that someone was still looking out for them whether if it's one doll or two red wagons wrapped in rope full of toys and clothing. I'm going to be there, if they can see me or not.

I walked out of the orphanage, leaving the wagons at the front door and walked back into the forest. I found my normal tree by the lake and climbed it. Resting on the thick branch, I looked at my smooth bow and shining sword wondering if I'll ever truly need them.

Then sleep overtook me.

* * *

"What are you planning, Pitch?!"

"Why would I tell _you _that?"

Why is there yelling? Don't people understand that sleep is _important?_

Great, I sound like an old man waving his cane at kids.

I looked down from my branch and saw two figures whom I recognized almost immediately. One figure was tall, lanky and dark while the other looked like a teenager with snow white hair.

Pitch Black and Jack Frost.

"Let's just say that you and your fellow _Guardians," _Pitch's british voice spat out the word like it was poison, "should be prepared for what I have in store for you this time!"

"We defeated you last time, Pitch! Don't think we can't and won't do it again!" Jack lifted his staff defensively which made Pitch fume and off with fighting they went.

There is way too much testosterone going on in one place.

I sheathed my sword, put on my quiver full of arrows and grabbed my bow. They were striking one another with vengeance, nether party backing down.

Cold and dark were thrown everywhere like they were dancing the freaking tango and the music kept going.

Until Pitch hit Jack.

Hard.

And the saucy tango music stopped.

The Winter spirit flew back and hit a tree and groaned before standing back up, leaning on his staff a bit. Pitch advanced on him slowly like a sloth to a leaf.

Did I just compare Pitch Black to a sloth?

Why yes, yes I did.

I jumped down from my tree, rolled (like a ninja) and stood behind Pitch.

"Get out of my forest, Black," I said and knocked back an arrow, aiming at his head. He turned slowly, _sloth _like, to me.

"Why isn't it little Robin," his golden eyes were full of hatred and amusement, "Go along and let the adults talk. You don't want to get caught up in all this business now do you?" He was mocking me.

I don't like being mocked.

"Get your loser, eyebrow missing ass out of my forest now or I will-"

"Did you just call me a _loser_? And what is wrong with my eyebrows?!" He looked shocked and angry.

Well I'm not trying to make him happy so I guess this is a good thing.

"Nothing is _wrong _with your eyebrows because you don't _have any._" I said nonchalantly and shrugged, bow still armed. I heard a snigger behind Pitch and saw Jack laughing silently. Pitch must've heard it too because he became more angry. Like if he was one of those cartoons, his face would go all red and his ears would puff out smoke while there was a train honking in the background.

I wonder what color he'd turn considering he's gray…

So yeah, the Bogeyman is mad and he looks like he's going to murder me.

Noth'n new.

"Pitch, just get out of my forest before I force you out myself. And you know I will," I threatened and rose my eyebrow.

_Yeah, that's how they work buddy._

He glared at me dangerously, which wasn't that much of a threat considering I'm the one holding the weapon.

"This isn't over." And like his brows, he's gone.

_Sorry, had to throw in another one._

I put my arrow back in the quiver and made my way over to Jack.

"You okay?" I asked him even though judging by the smile on his face he's fine.

"Yeah! That was great!" He started laughing, showing off his snowflake teeth. I couldn't help but laugh with him. It's like his laughing is contagious. "My name is Jack and you must be," he looked at my beanie where my name was knitted in by some person lost my memories. "Robin." he smiled again.

"The 'o' is silent." I teased. He suddently looked confused.

"Rffbin?" He tried but failed tragically. I laughed again.

"It's Robin."

"Well, Robin, thank you for getting Pitch out of here. That was freaking funny." He laughed again.

"Yeah well… You gotta go too." I shrugged at him and clicked my tongue.

"What?" He gaped at me, mouth hanging open like a fishy.

"Sorry dude, but you woke me up too. So bye! Nice meeting you!" I practically dismissed him as I turned and climbed back up my sleeping tree, watching him fly away.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter folks! Please tell me if I need to improve on anything! **

**Hope you enjoyed and please reveiw!**

**~OwlNebula**


	2. Attack of the Hair Globs

**ViviBright16- Thank you so much for reviewing! And you were the first! Thank you! I'm so happy you like my eyebrow jokes. Eyebrows are my life. **

**RocksMakeGoodPets- You fool! Brava to you, my good friend for you ****rock.**

**Taranodongirl1- I'm glad you enjoyed it. When I wrote this it was around four am so I thought it would be funnier in my head. **

**clarinetgeek4- I'm so happy you like my choice and my story! I was sort of hesitant on choosing Robin Hood at first… And as for the whole boy or girl thing… Well I have a feeling you'll find out very soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**That goes for all of you! Thank you so much for reading this! And I'm so sorry for not updating very soon. I'm still trying to figure out how to write Robin plus my being plan lazy! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_A day without sunshine is like, you know, night._

_~Steve Martin_

"Hey Phil, where's North?" Jack asked the Yeti breathlessly. Phil pointed in a direction and talked some Yeti gibberish. Jack just rushed off and yelled his thanks. He found North in a room behind a train car that was almost bigger then one of his workshop tables.

"North! I have talk to you!" Jack floated over the huge train car next to the Guardian of Wonder.

"Just a minute Jack," he waved his hand at Frost nonchalantly and kept working on the train.

"This can't wai-"

"I'm busy." North cut him off.

"But-" Jack tried again, pleading.

"_Just a minute._"

"Pitch is back!" Jack yelled in North's face, causing North to look up in surprise and forget for a moment about the train piece he was working on.

"Wha- OW!" The heavy metal door of the train car that North neglected for that one moment fell on his foot with a loud _thud_. Jack grimaced as North hopped around on one foot yelling out Russian.

"Did you just say that Pitch is back?" North finally looked up at Jack while still hopping.

"Yeah. I ran into him in the forest. I don't know what he was doing but he said that we better be prepared for what he has planned this time." Jack explained with a worried look on his face.

"This is bad. We must call the others." North moved around the train and went to his globe, that was shining proudly due to all of the believing children in the world. He grabbed hold of a handle on the a control board, turned it to the side, and pushed it down, releasing an aurora borealis off of the globe and into the sky. It didn't take long for the three other guardians to arrive. Bunny came in from a hole in the ground while painting an egg, Tooth flew in muttering on about teeth to her Baby Fairies, while Sandman glided in on a flying stingray made out of his gold sand.

"Tooth, Sandy, Bunny good to see you." North greeted the guardians. All five of them stood in front of the big fireplace and looked at North.

"Alright, North. Why'd you call us here?" Bunnymund asked with an annoyed tone. "I'm a little busy."

"You know I wouldn't call you if it was not important," He took a pregnant pause to add suspense. "Jack saw Pitch." North's words came out as a rush and the other guardians gasped and looked at Jack.

Jack told them everything, from finding Pitch to being banned from the forest by Robin.

"So Pitch is back, so what? We got him last time and we can do it again." Bunny defended proudly.

"Yes but he did almost succeed. We need to figure out with his plan is before it's too late." Tooth said.

"Mani! Long time no see, eh? What is news?" North held his arms out in welcome for the Man in Moon.

The Moon's beam shined in the middle of the room and created a shadow in the form of Pitch Black.

"But we already knew that Pitch was back." Bunnymund looked around baffled. Then another shadow was shone.

"Wait, is that a wolf?" Jack stepped forward to look at the figure more closely.

"That is not _a _wolf. That is _the _Wolf." North corrected with wide eyes.

"So Pitch and Wolf are working together?" The Baby Fairies were hiding from the shadow of Wolf behind the Tooth Fairy.

"Mani, what should we do?" North looked back at the Moon. Suddenly the G symbol moved and a giant crystal slid up.

"What's happening?" whispered Jack.

"He is choosing new Guardian. I wonder who." replied North. Sandy showed a gold four leaf clover over his head.

"You thought it was the Leprechaun last time. I still hope that it's not the groundhog." Bunny shivered at the thought. Jack just stood there in amazement while the others thought up some possible Guardians.

All of the sudden, the crystal glowed giving off beams of light and the new guardian was revealed.

"It's a girl!" Tooth squeaked with excitement, "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Jack looked closer at the figure. She had her hood up but her hair was draping out of it on one side and covered one of her eyes. A bow was held proudly with one hand, her back had a quiver of arrows and strapped to her hip was a sword. Her face held a mischievous but brave smile and on her head, under the hood, was a beanie.

"That's Robin! That's the girl that kicked me out of the forest! Who is she? Why is she a new guardian?" Jack's mind reeled.

"Jack, that is Robin Hood." North told him, still looking at the girl above the crystal.

"Robin Hood is a _girl_?" gaped Jack, looking at the other guardians who just shrugged in amazement except for Tooth, whose wings started to spur excitedly.

"Oh! Another girl! This will be so nice!" Tooth started to mutter on again enthusiastically.

"_Robin Hood? _Why _Robin Hood? _She doesn't do anything except for steal stuff!" Bunny protested.

"Robin Hood, Guardian." smiled North ignoring Bunny's whining, Tooth's fluttering, Jack's gaping, and Sandy's sand pictures. The glow of the crystal went off and it sunk down to the ground, replaced by the Guardians symbol. "So Jack," started North as he picked up a red sack, "you ready to get Robin Hood?"

* * *

_Stupid Pitch. Stupid Frost. Making me miss my sleep. _

After the show down between Pitch and Frosty, my sleepy time was just completely ruined. So here I was, sitting on a branch and looking at the glowing moon with sleepy eyes.

No sleep equals sad and whiney Robin.

No one likes whiney Robin.

_Damn Sloth and Snowflake._

"Why did you even put me here?" I asked the Moon with a long yawn. "No one can even see me, which is probably a good thing because I haven't brushed my hair in a while, but seriously. What's the point?" I studied my weapons. "You gave me a bow and a sword but it's not like I'm using them. I _try _to do my best for these kids but it isn't enough. You put all these other immortals here for a reason, but me? What good do I do? The Guardians can give those kids hope…" I looked at the tiny craters that stuck out from the Moon. "I'm not _saying _that I don't like doing this for those kids, I love it, but _why me_? You could've chosen _so many _different people who could've done _so _much_ more_, but you got me. What happened? Did you lose a bet or something?" I sighed again, getting nothing but utter silence.

"Whatever. I bet you aren't even listening to me right now. You're probably watching some kids stay up for the Tooth Fairy with flashlights. Yeah, and I'm here talking to myself like a madwoman. If anyone could see me they'd probably think that I'm crazy." I picked at my bow. "I guess I am though… But still, anyone that could see_ me _would be crazy." I sighed and looked at the Moon one more time.

"Goodnight Moon." I clutched my sword and bow close to me and turned away from the Moon.

* * *

First I felt hairy, then cold.

The foreign hair tickled my nose and I sneezed. Opening my eyes, I saw Cousin It.

"AHHH!" I screeched.

"WAHHHHHHHH!" The Sasquatch wailed back. I tried to scramble away from the living hair blob only to find myself falling.

I flailed around as I approached the hard forest floor but instead fell into an encased darkness.

A bag.

_I'm being taken to the Glob Hair leader! _I thought as I heard muffled voices around me. Then I was thrown into a swirling vortex that could only be one thing.

A portal.

* * *

**So this is it! I'm sorry if it totally sucks. I tried to let you guys see a little deeper into Robin while also trying to stay away from sounding too much like Frost. I will try to get the next chapter in sooner. **

**On another note! I'll have a poll up on if I should have a little romance thing between Frost and Robin or not. So please vote, I cant write if I don't have those in! **

**Thanks for reading and please review and vote! **

**Until then,**

**OwlNebula**


End file.
